Stray
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: Kyle's the refined indoor one, bound by rules and restrictions. Kenny's the carefree stray who lives by his own means. When the stray wanders to Kyle's window, can he convince him to join him on his nightly adventures? K2 fluff


Kyle carefully measured half a cup of milk, squinting his eyes to watch the creamy liquid fill up to the thick red line. He bit his lip as the milk slowly poured, wanting to make the measurement as precise as possible.

The house was fairly silent, Kyle having a quiet night to himself. Rather than having anything fancy for his ten o'clock dinner, he decided on a little oatmeal to hold him over for the rest of the night. Not much, but there was no need to have anything extravagant when it was just him.

_Just a little more... _He thought, nearly reaching the red line.

_SCRATCH! SCRATCH! SCRATCH!_

"What the-?" His hand slipped, milk pouring like a waterfall into the measuring cup, overfilling it. The dairy dripped down onto the counter, a few other drops landing in the bowl, making a wonderful mess for him to clean up. Kyle whirled towards the window, narrowing his emerald eyes, glaring out at whatever creature decided to wander over and spook him.

_It's probably a damn stray cat..._

On the other side of the glass, Kyle saw a stray, but there was no kitty cat at his window. Staring at him through the clear panes was a set of bright sapphire eyes, gazing hungrily at the food on the table. With the eyes came a face, a familiar one. The boy on the outside scratched his fingernails against the glass, attracting Kyle's attention. His eyes flickered to the redhead, a Cheshire cat grin curling on his lips.

"_Kenny_," Kyle groaned, slamming the jug of milk and cup on the table.

"Meow," He pawed at the window again, asking for Kyle to open the window up the way a typical feline would.

Kyle rubbed his temples, hands sticky from the milk. Kenny always was a cat person but this was taking it to a new level. Not to mention the puddles of white he'd have to wipe up.

"The fuck is he doing now..." He muttered, crossing over to the window. The blond outside smiled wider as Kyle fiddled with the lock, stepping back as the redhead pushed the window open.

"Hey, Ky," Kenny beamed, leaning on the sill.

Kyle frowned, "Any reason for you _meowing _at my window at _ten at night_?"

"Because I'm a cold lonely stray," Kenny rolled his eyes, "I thought we could go out and enjoy the night."

"...You're joking, right?" Annoyance dripped off his words just as the milk dripped off his hands.

"Come on," The blond purred, "Your parents aren't here and what are you doing? Making fucking cereal?"

"_Oatmeal_."

"Whatever, my point stands."

Kyle's eyes narrowed to shining slits. He crossed his arms, tilting his head.

Their friendship always was a special one, like a stray cat coupled with a housecat. Kenny was the carefree alley cat, roaming free and doing as he pleased whenever he so pleased. Kyle, on the other hand, was the refined indoors cat, bound by the invisible collar of house rules, living a luxurious life with a warm bed and nice meals, making the best of the humdrum routine. Kenny didn't get why Kyle always stayed inside and out of trouble while Kyle always wondered why Kenny wandered about at his own risk when he could easily get hurt or hit by a car or some such thing. Yet, despite their different lifestyles, they were still best friends.

"Ya ever gonna stop being a tight ass?" Kenny asked, resting his chin on his hand, gazing curiously at the redhead.

"Are you ever going to stop getting into trouble?" Kyle raised a brow.

"Ya only get one life to live, ya know," The blond hummed, "I just wanna get the most of it. Can't do that inside some boring old house."

"Well, unlike you, I can't just leave," Kyle took the towel from next to the faucet, drying off his hands, "There are rules, responsibilities, expectations..."

"Oh shut up and live a little, Kyle," He stuck out his tongue, "For once come out of your little prison and play with the wild cats."

"I'd rather not," Kyle stiffened. The offer tempted him, though he knew staying inside-where he'd spent most of his life-was best. It was how he was raised, at least, and he couldn't turn on that so easily, "And why don't you use the fucking door like everyone else?"

"Doors are no fun," Kenny shrugged, "Still, it's a hell of a lot funner out here than it is in your house."

"Well I can watch TV, read a book, go on the computer..." Come to think of it, things really _were _pretty boring.

"You're not doing a very good job of convincin' me you're havin' fun," Kenny chimed, Kyle's dull tone as he listed things off bringing him a bit of satisfaction. If Kenny couldn't persuade Kyle to come out, maybe Kyle would just do that himself, "And you _know _it's boring as fuck."

"Better than getting myself killed," The redhead muttered bitterly, gaze shifting to the floor.

"Hey," Kenny leaned in over the sink, nearly climbing through the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" His head snapped up, eyes widening when he saw the blond crawling through the window.

"Take my hand," He reached out, a devilish smirk on his face, "I can show you the world!"

"_Get out of my house_!"

Kenny sighed, taking matters into his own hands by grabbing Kyle's wrist. He sat on the sill and pulled Kyle towards him. If he had a tail, Kyle figured, Kenny would be wagging it.

"HEY!" Kyle stumbled forward, trying to shake off Kenny's hand and peddle back, all attempts futile.

"Oh stop fighting and just come on, it's nice out," Kenny snorted, yanking at Kyle's arm again.

"I'll call the damn police on you, asshole!" Kyle wasn't even sure if he was bluffing or not.

"Come my sheltered kitten and join me into the night."

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Nah, I don't think you will," Kenny licked his lips, leaning over the sink.

"KENNY!" With one more tug from the blond, Kyle tripped, stumbling forward into Kenny's master plan.

The blond dove in as Kyle caught himself on the edge of the counter, smashing their lips together.

Kyle instantly flushed, eyes widening. That was one thing he didn't expect the alley cat to do. The grip on his wrist tightened as the rough lips pressed harder, somehow trying to coax him into coming with a show of random affection.

Kenny smirked against the redhead's lips. _Didn't think that'd work so easily... Hell he hasn't even hit me yet!_

Kyle's eyes flickered around, searching for the first household object he could find to turn into a weapon.

A spray bottle was the first thing in reach. _Perfect_.

He snatched the bottle, fingers resting on the trigger as he pointed the nozzle at the bad stray.

_SPRITZ! SPRITZ!_

"Gah!" Kenny sprung back as the droplets splashed his face, shaking his head.

_God maybe he IS part cat..._

"Bad," Kyle said, spraying the blond with more water.

"Hey I was just messin' around!" He pouted, putting up his arms to shield himself from the water of punishment.

"_Out_!" Kyle growled, shaking the spray bottle.

"Jesus Christ," Kenny slid off the sill, landing safely on his feet in the snow, "It was just a-"

"_Bye, Kenny_," The red of his cheeks deepened, knowing just what word was coming next and not wanting to hear it. He kept spritzing the blond while he was still in range.

"Some other time, then," Kenny backed up. A sly smile curled on his lips when he saw the blush, accomplishing at least one personal mission, "I'll tear off that collar of yours and show ya how to live!" He winked.

"Shoo," Kyle said, spraying as the blond scurried off, only stopping when he disappeared from sight, sneaking down an alley to cause mischief elsewhere.

He let out a sigh, dropping the bottle carelessly in the sink. His cheeks stayed red, fading slowly as the minutes ticked by. He bit his lip, and then grasped onto the handles of the window, gazing out into the darkness.

_He always does stupid shit like that though...nothing new...Plus he's still around, I see him every day...So it's not like I'm going to miss him or anything..._

Kyle glanced back at his nearly forgotten dinner, pool of milk on the counter and the floor, bland oats piled in a ceramic bowl. Just the average meal for the average refined indoor dweller.

He looked back at the night, slightly intrigued by the possibilities out there. He didn't approve of Kenny's lifestyle...but his offer to come out still tempted him.

_He'll be back... _Kyle thought, a smile creeping on his face without his notice, _I guess I'll just be waiting...or something...yeah..._

He shook his head and closed the window, locking it once again and taking another quick glance through the panes.

_...And when he does I'll kick his ass for kissing me like that..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Random fluff is random. Anyway, this was inspired by "Ah, What a Wonderful Life" by Kagamine Len and GUMI. They're basically both cats, GUMI's the housecat and Len's the stray. It's just...basically how I see Kenny and Kyle since Kyle is the refined one who lives a dull but nice life while Kenny is the stray who lives carefree. **

**That's why there are so many cat references! I nearly wrote them as cats but that would be weird for me. :T**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you so wish, reviews always make my days. I've been under a lot of stress too so writing has been a bit tougher, and reviews just help that. **

**Yeah, either way I hope you had a nice read! Remember to beware of those strays! Meow. ~CQO**


End file.
